


[Podfic] International Women's Day

by sisi_rambles



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strap-on was Wade's idea in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] International Women's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [International Women's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076668) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



Length: 00:05:36

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Deadpool/International%20Womens%20Day.mp3) (5.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Deadpool/International%20Womens%20Day.m4b) (2.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
